


Unladylike - Downton Abbey Weight Gain

by youngaerg



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaerg/pseuds/youngaerg
Summary: Daisy strikes up a friendship with Lady Mary, and the resulting midnight feasts begin to affect them both.





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy strikes up a friendship with Lady Mary, and the resulting midnight feasts begin to affect them both.  
\--  
It wasn't often that someone from upstairs and someone from downstairs became great friends. The family upstairs and the servants down below usually kept their distance. However, something interesting was happening. Rather than simply enjoying the lavish food that was cooked for the family and thinking nothing of the servants, Lady Mary had become genuinely curious and wished to befriend whoever was responsible for the delicious feasts she experienced so often. So, over time, Mary struck up a friendship with Daisy Mason, the energetic young assistant cook—at least as far as British upper class permit themselves to “hang out", at least. At first it had been rather awkward, but over time they began confiding in each other, acting unladylike around one another, and recently, had even begun arranging a secret midnight feast. Of course, this friendship wasn't entirely unrelated to Daisy's cooking skills: Having finally finished grieving the loss of Matthew, Mary had taken great pleasure in good food again, a bright spot in her darkened world.

As the clock struck midnight, Daisy waited impatiently for Mary, rapping her fingers against the plain wooden table and hoping it wasn’t foolish to expect Mary to carry through with such an unorthodox plan. But only a few minutes later, there she was, the striking, dark-eyed, impossibly slender figure of Lady Mary Crawley stepping quietly but gracefully down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Lady Mary—" began Daisy, instinctively getting up to curtsey, but Mary interrupted her.

"Oh Daisy, there's no need to call me that. Keep cooking these desserts, and you can call me anything you want," she chuckled.

Daisy opened a cabinet and brought out a cake in a glass tray. "This is one of the extra cakes I baked," she said excitedly. "Mrs. Patmore didn't seem to notice, or didn't seem to mind at least... It would have been terribly awkward to explain that I was baking an extra just for us," she continued.

"Don't worry, I'd explain everything if it came to that." Mary looked at Daisy with an expression of childish glee that Daisy didn't think she'd ever seen her make. "Come on, let's tuck in."

Another few minutes of hushed conversation and clattering silverware later, and Mary and Daisy had cleaned their plates. "My lord, that was good," said Mary, dabbing her lips with a handkerchief. "You really do have a talent, Daisy."

"Thank you!" said Daisy, "It's just a normal cake, really. I suppose I don't often get a chance to try it myself!"

"Do you suppose we should have another piece?" said Mary, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Ah... I..." Daisy instinctively tried to search for a reason not to, but quickly caved. "I don't see why not!"

The two girls dug into a second piece of cake, Mary's eyes rolling back in an exaggerated expression of pleasure, and Daisy repressing giggles at the sight of the regal, composed Lady Mary acting so silly around a lowly servant.

"You know," said Daisy between mouthfuls, "I've also got an extra bottle of brandy I said I'd put aside for cooking... D'you think we should crack that open?"

"Yes, let's," said Mary, delighted that Daisy was riding the same wave of mischief. After a life of acting prim and proper day in and day out, sneaking cake and brandy at midnight with an assistant cook was something entirely new to her, and she was loving it.

They downed their glasses of the sparkling liquid. Feeling warm and fuzzy, Daisy got up to put the cake away, until Mary stopped her. "Let's finish it off," said Mary. She was filled with an adventurous spirit she hadn't felt since childhood.

"Lady Mary, we really shouldn't," cautioned Daisy with an uncomfortable look on her face, "these are quite rich, you wouldn't want it to, well..."

"Well what?" asked Mary innocently.

"Start affecting your figure," said Daisy sheepishly. "I just mean, you're so beautiful and thin, I wouldn't want to be responsible for—"

"Nonsense," laughed Mary, now slightly tipsy. "I doubt I'd put on a pound if I ate twenty of these. It's just something I was born with, I'm lucky really." She brushed her hand against her dress, showing how thin her middle was.

"That's me too," said Daisy, smiling giddily in the ability to speak so candidly with one of the ladies. "Honestly I dunno how I've managed to stay so thin with the amount of taste testing I do." She raised a piece of cake to her mouth and bit into it.

\--

More of these midnight dessert tastings followed, and with each one, Mary grew happier, the taste of the delicious food and the excitement of keeping the secret both making her feel free at last.

It was the fifth or sixth time she'd met Daisy downstairs, and Mary was eagerly eyeing the apple pie and treacle tarts awaiting her. However, Daisy interrupted before she could reach for a piece.

"Lady Mary... could I ask you something a bit... weird?" she said, looking uncomfortably up at Mary.

"Of course," said Mary, a quizzical look across her face. "What is it?"

"It's just... remember how I worried about these midnight snacks affecting your figure?"

"I do," said Mary, narrowing her eyes.

"Well it's just that... I think it's begun to affect mine," said Daisy. "I was looking at meself in the mirror the other day, and I'm quite sure I'm starting to get a bit of a... a belly." She pulled her apron off and pulled her clothes tight against her stomach, revealing the rounded outline of a small paunch.

"Rubbish," said Mary, shaking her head and grabbing a slice of treacle tart. "It's only been a few times, we can't have possibly have eaten enough to have an effect like that."

"I'm serious," said Daisy, "I'll show you if you want. That is, if we're already being unladylike and all."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mary, but she soon realized what Daisy meant. Daisy pulled up the fabric of her cooking uniform until gradually her undergarments were visible—to which Lady Mary winced instinctively, but continued watching—and then, true to her word, the slightly rounded, unmistakably plump beginnings of a belly.

"Oh my word," said Lady Mary, her eyes widening a bit.

"Is it that bad?" cried Daisy wildly, clutching the table.

"No, I'm terribly sorry, it's just, I wasn't expecting you to do that," said Mary, shaking her head. "But now that you have... golly... I suppose it does look a bit... paunchy," she said delicately. "But it can't have been your cooking, it just can't have. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Pregnant?!" said Daisy, taken aback, "Gosh no! What are you implying? I mean, I haven't—"

"No, of course," said Mary, "I wasn't thinking, I apologize."

"And it doesn't feel like a pregnant belly either, I've felt one before," said Daisy worriedly. "It's just fat. There, feel it," she said, motioning to her stomach, and Mary timidly reached out and touched it. Daisy was quite right, this little fleshy mound was quite a bit different than the hard, tight stomach she remembered from her own pregnancy.

"Well," she said, "I think it must just be a fluke. I wouldn't worry about it. I certainly don't think we should stop having these lovely meetups, at any rate," she continued, eyeing the rest of the treacle tart and reaching for another piece.

"If you say so," said Daisy, now once again smiling in relief that the great and powerful Lady Mary had brushed off such familiar and unladylike behavior from a servant. "So you really don't think we should slow down?"

"Abshaluhla nahf," mumbled Mary through a large mouthful, trying not to smile too widely and lose too many crumbs.

Daisy giggled a bit. "And... well... you haven't noticed anything similar happening to you?"

Mary swallowed her mouthful and looked loftily away. "Nonsense, I've always been thin as a rail and I doubt anything will ever change that. That was delicious Daisy, thank you again. Tomorrow night, same time?" she said, yawning.

"Same time!" called Daisy as Mary left the room.

However, as she walked up the dimly lit stairs, Mary lowered a hand to her stomach and rested it there for a worrying few seconds. _No, it couldn't be. I'm just being paranoid now. And anyway,_ she thought, _Gosh, that treacle tart was too delicious to stop now._

\--  
To be continued! Comments, suggestions, and requests gladly accepted below!


	2. Chapter 2

As the clock struck midnight, and Lady Mary's quiet footsteps could just be heard coming from the top of the staircase, Daisy gazed out over the cakes, tarts, and bottles of brandy—but with a hint of discomfort in her eye. Although she was ecstatic at the thought of continuing this new secret tradition with Lady Mary, she couldn't take her mind off something she'd noticed last time. Lady Mary had looked as strikingly beautiful as ever, but unless she was mistaken, there had been a noticeable lump under her dress, in the stomach region. Mary had been insistent that she'd continue to be rail-thin the rest of her life no matter what she ate, but now—especially considering the state of Daisy's own stomach, which was unmistakably inching outward as well—she was stricken with the possibility that she was making Lady Mary fat.

Indeed, there she was, and though her dress flowed effortlessly over a mostly slender figure, a slight but noticeable bulge appeared in the fabric with every step she took. _How on earth could I bring this up?_ thought Daisy. _Should I ignore it?_

"What've we got tonight?" whispered Lady Mary eagerly, leaning forward.

"Lemon meringue pie and sugar cookies!" said Daisy. "Quite simple really, but these simple recipes are all the rage lately!" But try as she might, she couldn't take her eyes off Mary's stomach, which seemed to be bunched into a slight roll under her dress as she leaned eagerly forward. Good lord, thought Daisy... she _was_ making Mary fat. She felt awful.

"Sounds delicious! Load me up," said Mary, pushing her plate forward.

Daisy hesitantly began scooping a piece of pie onto the plate, and thought of one way to bring it up. "You know," she said shakily, "I don't think _this_ has been slowing down... my belly, I mean," she said, gesturing towards her stomach as she handed the plate. "Even Mrs. Patmore noticed... my clothes are all a bit too tight, just there," she said, scanning Mary's face for a reaction.

"Well," began Mary slowly, her face flushing ever so slightly, "I don't think it's very noticeable... at least... well," she reconsidered as she glanced over at the bulge in Daisy's garments, "at least, you can hide that fairly easily under an apron, can't you?"

"Oh I could, it's mainly just that... well..." she leaned forward. "I don't want that to happen to you," she whispered.

"Oh, stuff and nonsense," said Mary, not for the first time, "I've always been—"

"Are you sure?" interrupted Daisy gently, and Mary noticed her eyes darting from her stomach back up to her face.

Mary's face continued to flush a little redder. "All right, fine!" she said suddenly through clenched teeth, clearly not wanting to admit it. "I have put on a few pounds, I just don't want anyone to notice."

"Oh god," said Daisy with a grimace, "this is all my fault, isn't it? It's one thing for me to embarrass myself a little bit with this, but you, the heir to the estate, the—"

"No, Daisy," interrupted Mary, reaching over the table to lay a hand on Daisy's arm. "This isn't your fault at all, it's all mine. I'm just obsessed with all of these... these beautiful desserts, these treats, they're worth every pound! God, that's so unladylike of me, if only Daddy would have heard me..."

"So... is it... bad?" asked Daisy meekly.

Mary sighed. "Oh, I don't know, I never really look at my body, honestly, I always just assume I look pretty... is that awful of me?" she asked, hearing the words leave her lips.

"No, not at all!" replied Daisy quickly. "You always look splendid!"

"Well," said Mary, lowering her voice and looking around to make sure no one was nearby, "let's see what you make of this."

Just as Daisy had done before, Mary began lifting her dress, Daisy instinctively shielding her eyes as Mary's undergarments became visible, but forcing herself to look back. Mary's body was certainly striking, more so than Daisy's own—if there'd been any boys in the room they'd have gone mad, thought Daisy—but there was also an unmistakable belly visible as well. Smooth, soft, and pale, it was certainly nicer-looking than Daisy could have imagined, but nevertheless it protruded from the rest of her slim body like a bit of a sore thumb, and rested atop her undergarments.

"Well it's not as bad as mine," began Daisy hesitantly, cradling her own, "but it—it does look like a few pounds," she concluded generously.

"Oh gosh," mumbled Mary embarrassingly, looking down at her stomach and prodding it as though she were seeing it for the first time, "I just hope it's not visible through my dresses. My family would poke fun at me to no end."

"No, not at all," lied Daisy through her teeth, wishing she could turn back time instead of dealing with this, "but we'd best slow down on the cakes and brandy to make sure that doesn't happen."

Mary looked longingly back at the lemon meringue pie, sugar cookies, and cask of brandy. "I suppose," she said sullenly. "Curse you Daisy, for reminding me how delicious food is!" she scolded jokingly, patting her belly. Daisy cracked a small smile, but her cheeks remained an uncomfortable red. "Oh, do cheer up Daisy, I'm sorry," added Mary. "Here, let's have one good final piece. Let's let our tummies fly free for the last time."

"Okay," said Daisy, a hint of a genuine smile creeping back to her face. "I would like to take this off, it's been even tighter than usual on my midsection lately... and you wouldn't mind?"

"Does it look like I mind?" laughed Lady Mary, gesturing to her protruding paunch and slender legs that were still visible with her dress pulled up.

"Okay," giggled Daisy as she began disrobing. "I just know I'm not quite as beautiful as you, and—" she grunted as she pulled the fabric over an even larger belly than before—"a bit fatter as well."

"My lord," said Mary, noting its growth, "you really have been going to town."

"I've been eating the scraps after our midnight meals, perhaps that's it," she said, blushing but not attempting to hide the size of her belly as she sat back down and it bunched into several ungainly rolls.

"Well," laughed Mary as she dug into her pie, "At least you've got bigger breasts than me, the boys will surely love that."

"D'you think so?" said Daisy, 

Mary closed her eyes in ecstasy as she gulped down a bite of pie. "Oh Daisy, this has been wonderful. If anyone saw us right now, they'd—"

"Mary!"

Mary and Daisy whipped around. Edith was standing there at the foot of the stairs in her nightgown, staring in shock at what she was seeing.

"Edith—I can explain—"

"Yes, I suppose you can explain how _this_ is why you've got that belly! I thought you were pregnant!"

"I—I didn't think anyone would notice—"

"You and the assistant cook sitting down here at midnight, stripped down to your undergarments like some common whore, eating cake and getting fat together. This is too much," ranted Edith, shaking her head.

"Why are you down here anyway?" blurted Mary angrily.

For the first time, Edith paused, looking flustered. After a moment of silence, she replied, "I was just going to get some brandy from the store room."

"Oh," said Mary inquisitively, "so we're not the only ones borrowing a little extra under the cover of night."

"Sometimes I—I need some brandy to sleep," explained Edith, brushing it off with a wave of her hand.

"Got a bit of a drinking problem, have we?" asked Mary.

"It's not that, I just—"

"Isn't it?" interrupted Lady Mary casually, a mischievous glimmer in her eye. "Daisy, pour Edith a large glass of brandy and make her feel at home," instructed Mary, all the while keeping eye contact with Edith, with that look that said she was all too delighted to be holding something over you.

"Fine," grunted Edith. Hesitantly, she took a seat at the table and picked up a slice of pie from the serving dish. After a few moments of silent chewing and a few swigs of brandy, she hesitantly said "This is quite good, Daisy."

"Thanks," sputtered Daisy, in what seemed like the first breath she'd taken in several minutes.

"I suppose if we're all undressing like whores, I should join in," she said, took another sip, and began removing her dress.

"Oh my, look who's got a bit of a belly too!" exclaimed Mary, pointing at Edith's stomach, which was not as noticeable as Mary's or Daisy's but nevertheless looked a bit softer and rounder than she'd imagined.

"I suppose it's the brandy that's done that," she mumbled, adding "Nowhere near as embarrassing as _that_ ," and pointing at Mary's somewhat more sizable gut. Noticing an uncomfortable look from Daisy, Edith quickly glanced at her and added "Yours on the other hand looks just wonderful."

"But Lady Edith," interjected Daisy, "mine is—"

"You're a cook, it's just evidence of your fine work," said Edith, taking another swig of Brandy. "Mary, on the other hand, is a Lady, and it's just plain embarrassing for her to be seen like this."

"Speak for yourself," said Mary with an eye roll.

After a bit more chewing and swallowing in silence, Edith piped up. "Do you remember just last year, Father was worried you were too thin?"

"I was," said Mary. "Now look at me. You could use this as a pillow," she chuckled halfheartedly, laying a hand on her enlarged stomach.

"The great Lady Mary, slave to food," said Edith haughtily.

"The great Lady Edith, slave to alcohol," retorted Mary, Edith's glass freezing at her lips.

"I guess none of us look quite like we did as children," said Edith, lowering the glass and surveying the three girls as they sat in silence, Edith's soft stomach beginning to show the effects of her nightly brandy consumption, Mary's belly noticeably larger from weeks of pies and cakes at midnight, and Daisy, the cook herself, with a protruding gut larger than either.

"I suppose I won't tell Father about this," said Edith, draining her glass and getting up to leave. "As long as we all agree to pull ourselves together."

"Deal," said Mary and Daisy together.


End file.
